


Remember

by TriggeringAngel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, Blood, Forgive me if they seem OOC, M/M, McReaper, Rating May Change, mcreyes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriggeringAngel/pseuds/TriggeringAngel
Summary: In which McCree wakes up to both his left arm gone and Reyes by his side. Jesse gets new information and now has to put the story together to find out what exactly happened during their last mission.





	

It was bright, too bright. The first thing Jesse saw when he opened his eyes was the sun shining off of the off-white walls. A thought that ran through his mind was that he was in a hospital, but why was he? He couldn't tell from the sight, but the stench somehow confirmed the thought; the smell was almost nauseating. The smell of disinfectant was so strongly evident, most likely to cover up the scent of death. 

He blinked a few times, tired eyes soon focusing on the once blurry room, looking around to see everything around him clearly. He went to shift his arms to help him sit up but was cut short due to the fact he could only move one arm, his right arm to be in fact. Now that he thought about it his left arm did feel lighter. He slowly moved his head slowly to see what happened to it, breath hitching in his throat, heart almost stopping when he saw the remains of his arm. It was amputated right above his elbow and stitches practically caked the stump- at least from what he could see and imagine as it was covered with bandages. 

Jesse let out a small noise of distraught, heart pounding and he could barely hear the quickening beep coming from his right, but he didn't care. He stared at the stump with horror, any feeling of tiredness from before was quickly washed away with the sense of panic filling his being. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a figure shift in a seat, but he didn't care for that either; he wanted to know what the hell happened to his arm. Why was it amputated? Why did they need to amputate it? So many thoughts were going through his head, feeling sick to his stomach, light headed, and anxious. All three were terrible alone, so it was only imaginable having them together.

He swallowed hard, only to wince a bit at the dull pain due to both his throat and mouth being dry, he needed water- he needed a lot of things, but, at the moment, it was his biggest need. He didn't notice the person in the chair stand and move to the side of the bed, standing tall. 

"McCree." 

A stern voice broke the tense silence that hung thick in the air, Jesse almost instantly recognized the deep voice as he snapped his head toward Reyes, wincing when he got hit with a wave of nausea, now slowly looking up at the dark skinned man. 

"Commander- what're ya doing here?" Jesse couldn't help but ask; he hadn't seen him step into the room, but then again he could have been there the whole time and he wouldn't have known. 

"I was here the whole time rookie, waiting for you to wake up," Reyes told him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, crossing his arms and that's when Jesse noticed something; his hat to be precise was in his hold, perking up at the sight of it which the commander saw, holding the hat out to him. 

Jesse remembered the fact that he had only one full arm now and let out a small huff at that, doing his best to sit up but it was harder to do now that he had to steady himself with one hand instead of two. 

After finding a comfortable position to shift and move to set his back against the bed, he looked back at his commander, reaching up and he took it with a lopsided grin, forgetting about the pain and the fact that he didn't have a left arm just for the moment as he took the hat rather happily, setting it in its rightful place on his head. He then looked up at Reyes, his face impassive but not completely emotionless, just his usual stoic face. "With all due respect sir, that still didn't answer my question."

Reyes raised a brow, his face showing annoyance and he regretted even opening his mouth and speaking up, feeling even smaller than he already was. He was about to speak up again but decided that maybe that wasn't the best decision, looking down at the scratchy sheets that covered his lower body, running his fingers across the top of it.

"If you must know, rookie, I was the one that took you here," Reyes spoke up, arms crossed once again, and Jesse furrowed his brows, so it was the commander that took him here. That still didn't explain what happened. He knew that they were on a mission to check out some strange activity that had been going on in Dorado. Apparently, a gang known as Los Muertos had been doing something rather suspicious so of course, they went to go check it out. Jesse only remembered the first part of the mission but the last part was just jumbled up, he only had bits that he remembered before he assumed he passed out.

Jesse looked back up at his commander and cocking his head to the side slightly. "But... What happened to my arm?" He asked, glancing sadly at his stump before shifting his gaze back up to Reyes and he could see an emotion that he couldn't understand as it had only shown for a slimmer before he went back to his usual stoic face. 

"I only found you on the floor unconscious with a poor excuse for an arm; looked like it had been severely burned." He explained with a shrug, glancing at Jesse's arm before looking back up at him. 

Jesse sighed, as his gaze shifted to the bandages, he guessed he would have to get used to this, from now on but how? You couldn't exactly just lose an arm and act okay the next day; it just wasn't possible, but he didn't get a choice, not like when he first joined Blackwatch at least. Speaking of Blackwatch he technically was useless; the only reason he could picture that Reyes wanted him to join was that of his marksmanship- now don't get him wrong he used his right hand mainly for aiming and shooting, but his left hand did help a lot when it came to just that. 

Jesse let out another sigh, this time it was through his nose. He glanced towards the commander as he saw him leave the room, whether it was to give him space to breath or just time to be alone he didn't exactly know, what he did know was that he would have to figure something out and soon.


End file.
